Cry Out
Lyrics Nihongo 今　寂れた部屋で　また　思いを寄せて 遠く失くした声が　現実（いま）セピアに浮かぶ 狂おしく苦しめた　キミの影がキミの微笑が 音も無く揺れている　キミの声が埋もれていく 赤く落ちた泪には　キミの思い出が積もる きつく抱いて抱きしめた　この傷跡 落とした泪をなぞる　失くした記憶が廻る きつく抱いて抱きしめて　Cry Out　この場所で Cry Out　Cry Out Cry Out　Cry Out Romaji ima sabireta heya de mata omoi wo yosete tooku nakushita koe ga ima sepia ni ukabu kuruoshiku kurushimeta kimi no kage ga kimi no hohoe ga oto mo naku yureteiru kimi wo koe ga umoreteiku akaku ochita na ni wa kimi no omoide ga tsumoru kitsuku daite dakishimeta ko no kizu ato otoshita na wo na zoru nakushita kioku ga mawaru kitsuku daite dakishimete cry out kono basho de Cry Out　Cry Out Cry Out　Cry Out English Version Now, in my deserted room, also, I asked my thoughts My far-lost voice, now, is floating in sepia I was furious, and tormented, by your shadow and smile I was shaking without any sound, go bury your voice In my red, fallen tears is your thoughts that I piled I was hugging and hugging this scar tightly I am tracing the teardrops, my lost memories are around I hugged and hugged, Cry Out, in this place Cry Out　Cry Out Cry Out　Cry Out Long Version 今　寂れた部屋で　また　思いを寄せて 遠く失くした声が　現実（いま）セピアに浮かぶ 狂おしく苦しめた　キミの影がキミの微笑が 音も無く揺れている　キミの声が埋もれていく *赤く落ちた泪には　キミの思い出が積もる きつく抱いて抱きしめた　この傷跡 落とした泪をなぞる　失くした記憶が廻る きつく抱いて抱きしめて　Cry Out　この場所で Venus　重ねた願い　Imitation　届かぬ叫び 記憶を辿った僕は　現実セピアに消える 狂おしく苦しめた　九月の風　彩を殺めていく 音も無く揺れている　キミの声が薄れていく **熱く閉じた瞼には　キミの微笑で...傷み きつく抱いて隠していた　この傷跡 落とした泪をなぞる　失くした記憶が廻る きつく抱いて抱きしめて　Cry Out　この場所で 狂おしく苦しめた　キミの影がキミの微笑が 音も無く揺れている　キミの声が埋もれていく *Repeat **Repeat Long Romaji ima sabireta heya de mata omoi wo yosete tooku nakushita koe ga ima sepia ni ukabu kuruoshiku kurushimeta kimi no kage ga kimi no hohoe ga oto mo naku yureteiru kimi wo koe ga umoreteiku *akaku ochita na ni wa kimi no omoide ga tsumoru kitsuku daite dakishimeta ko no kizu ato otoshita na wo na zoru nakushita kioku ga mawaru kitsuku daite dakishimete cry out kono basho de Venus kasaneta negai Imitation todokanu sakebi kioku wo tadotta boku wa ima sepia ni kieru kuruoshiku kurushimeta kuugatsu no kaze aya wo ayameteteiku oto mo naku yureteiru kimi wo koe ga umoreteiku **atsuku tojita mabuta ni wa kimi no hohoe de...itami kitsuku daite dakishimeta ko no kizu ato otoshita na wo na zoru nakushita kioku ga mawaru kitsuku daite dakishimete cry out kono basho de kuruoshiku kurushimeta kimi no kage ga kimi no hohoe ga oto mo naku yureteiru kimi wo koe ga umoreteiku *Repeat **Repeat Long English Translation Now, in my deserted room, also, I asked my thoughts My far-lost voice, now, is floating in sepia I was furious, and tormented, by your shadow and smile I was shaking without any sound, go bury your voice *In my red, fallen tears is your thoughts that I piled I was hugging and hugging this scar tightly I am tracing the teardrops, my lost memories are around I hugged and hugged, Cry Out, in this place Venus is a piled wish, Imitation deosn't deliver screams I followed my memories, now, the sepia vanishes I was furious, and tormented, I go and kill my designs in September I was shaking without any sound, go bury your voice **In my hot, closed eyelids are bruises...in your smiles I was hugging and hugging this scar tightly I am tracing the teardrops, my lost memories are around I hugged and hugged, Cry Out, in this place I was furious, and tormented, by your shadow and smile I was shaking without any sound, go bury your voice *Repeat **Repeat Song Connections/Remixes *'Cry Out' is the second song in the VISUAL series. *A long version of Cry Out can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 2 album. *A remix of Cry Out, titled Cry Out (Superior Mix), appears in pop'n music 7. **A long version of this remix appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 3 album under the name cryout Remix. Trivia *Prior to the release of pop'n music 7, a poll named Let's make pop'n music 7 Together! was held on KONAMI's web site as to what songs should get a remix in pop'n music 7. Cry Out was the song which got the most votes and as such, it was remixed (Cry Out (Superior Mix)). **Both Cry Out and Cry Out (Superior Mix) were included in pop'n music Best Hits! because of their high popularity as well. *'Cry Out' received brand-new HYPER and EX charts, as well as a Battle NORMAL chart, in pop'n music 9. **The HYPER and EX charts were carried to pop'n music Best Hits!. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Song Files Cry Out LONG ver. Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 AC Songs Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs